Girasoles y Amapolas
by impassegirl89
Summary: Porquer él no comprendía cómo podía preferir los girasoles cuando las amapolas eran tan parecidas a ella...


Bueno, aquí mi pedido de San Valentín. Esto dedicado a **SxLMalfoy**. Buneo, guapa, pediste un Hugo-Lily-Lorcan y es lo que he conseguido hacer. Ya advertí que no sabía mucho acerca de estos personajes así que siento mucho que no sea una obra de arte.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de nuestra querida J. K. Rowling.

Debo añadir, que no he conseguido encontrar en ningún lado las edades exactas de los personajes de la tercera generación así que para que no os perdáis, Lorcan tiene 5 años cuando Lily tiene 9. (Yo he dado por hecho que los gemelos son los más pequeños por ser tardíos). ¡Gracias a **Veela Black **porque sin ti no hubiese podido hacer esto!

psd. Siento el título, soy muy mala con ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Girasoles y amapolas<strong>

Desde que era muy pequeño, Lorcan Scamander siempre había sido muy tímido. A diferencia de su gemelo Lysander, le costaba relacionarse con la gente, aún cuando siempre había tenido el mismo círculo de amigos. Por eso aunque estaba dentro del grupo de amigos de los hijos de los héroes de guerra, seguía sin hablar mucho más de lo necesario, aún cuando se habían criado juntos prácticamente desde siempre, en la misma escuela muggle, yendo de vacaciones juntos y haciendo mil cosas como si fuesen una sola gran familia.

Pero el problema no era la edad, como Rolf le había comentado a Luna un día en el que vio a uno de sus gemelos ligeramente separado del resto, era su gran timidez. Y esa timidez se acrecentó repentinamente aquel verano del 2023.

Ese año los gemelos Scamander acababan de cumplir los 11 años lo cual los dejaba a punto de entrar en Hogwarts. Ansiosos, esperaban junto con sus padres y los amigos de ellos a que sus amigos regresaran del colegio para pasar el verano juntos.

Lorcan estaba nervioso. Le gustaba ver a sus amigos pero el simple hecho de pensar en ser el centro de atención un rato y que todos ellos lo fuesen a abrazar lo abrumada enormemente. Aún así, esperaba impaciente el regreso de todos ellos cuando el tren entró en la estación; llevaban desde navidades sin ver a nadie. Junto con Lysander, se puso de puntillas y empezó a buscar frenéticamente a cualquiera de sus amigos entre todo el gentío que estaba bajando del transporte.

Claro que su mente se quedó en blanco cuando visualizó una melena pelirroja concreta.

Parecía como si fuese una nueva persona. Lorcan, que hasta ese momento estaba en el vértice del final de la época en la que los niños ven a las niñas como seres asquerosos a los que no tocar ni con un palo, se quedó prendado de la imagen de Lily Potter en cuanto la vio.

La niña, que para entonces contaba con 15 años, le pareció terriblemente guapa. La vio bajar del tren, detrás de Albus, quien le ayudó a bajar su baúl. El viento azotó su pelo e hizo que tuviese que colocárselo atropelladamente detrás de las orejas, haciéndoselas ver algo puntiagudas, lo que a Lorcan le pareció adorable.

La vio sonreír hacia donde él estaba y su corazón volvió a latir, a un ritmo desenfrenado esa vez. La chica levantó la mano y la agitó vigorosamente, sonriendo al tiempo. Lorcan se quedó quieto, con el brazo temblando por la duda de si saludar o no, hasta que vio que Lily no lo miraba a él, sino a sus padres.

Lily corrió a donde sus padres y se lanzó en brazos de Harry mientras Lorcan la seguía con la mirada. Después abrazó a su madre fuertemente mientras Ginny parecía no querer soltar a su hija. Cuando lo logró, se puso a saludar a todo el resto de la gente.

Lorcan saludó en estado de zombie a la mayoría de sus amigos que se habían acercado a decirle hola, pero su mirada regresaba instintivamente todo el rato hacia Lily. Cuando llegó su turno, tuvo la sensación de estar frío y estaba seguro de que tenía la cara blanca.

─Hola, Lorcan ─le saludó Lily alegremente Lily para luego agacharse a su altura y darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla─. ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Las mejillas de Lorcan se colorearon a velocidad de vértigo y pensó que incluso teñirían su cabello, haciéndolo parecer más un Weasley que un Scarmander. Quiso hablar, ¡sabe Merlín que quiso!, pero de su boca no salió ni una palabra y para cuando quiso darse cuenta Lily estaba de nuevo con sus padres.

Lorcan se reprendió mentalmente por haber sido tan tonto. ¿Por qué no podía hablar? ¿Qué tenía Lily de especial? ¡No era más que una niña! Otra como aquellas de su colegio que estaban siempre jugando a cocinitas. Esas niñas tontas como Ashley, de su clase, que se vestía de princesa e iba como si fuese la mejor de todas. Claro que sabía que Lily no era como ellas; ella era buena con él y no se reía como el resto por ser tímido. Pero era su amiga, y ya está. Como Rose. Entonces, ¿por qué le pasaba eso?

Entonces no lo supo, pero se había quedado prendado de Lily Potter.

Estuvo todo el verano observándola embelesado, incapaz de pronunciar palabra cuando ella estaba cerca.

En septiembre, cuando entraron a Hogwarts, maldijo cuando lo pusieron en Ravenclaw ya que tendría menos tiempo para mirar a Lily; no sabía porque, pero observarla se había vuelto algo así como una adicción.

Y así siguió todo el año, mirándola desde lejos con sus amigas y la gente de su casa o de su curso. Pudo descubrir mucho de ella, ya que Lorcan era un niño muy observador. Sabía que le gustaba desayunar siempre un zumo de naranja con mucha azúcar, dos tostadas con mantequilla, una con mermelada de frambuesa y otra con la de arándanos, y dos vasos de leche con chocolate.

Le gustaba mucho leer, se solía sentar los domingos desde temprano debajo de un gran árbol de los jardines de Hogwarts durante horas en las que sólo le dejaba acercarse a Hugo, quien era su mejor amigo. Le gustaban los libros sobre misterios, los de fantasía con un poco de amor y los de historia.

Sus pastelitos favoritos eran los pasteles de calabaza y adoraba las grageas Berttie Botts de todos los sabores porque decía que era una subida de adrenalina no saber qué sabor iba a tocarte.

Le encantaba la asignatura de cuidado de criaturas mágicas y siempre se quedaba ayudando a Hagrid a recoger todo porque le encantaba todo lo relacionado. Y odiaba con todas sus fuerzas pociones, en la cual Hugo tenía que ayudarla para que no suspendiera.

Y también sabía que sus flores favoritas eran los girasoles, porque decía que eran como el sol, alegren y cálidos. Aunque claro, Lorcan no comprendía cómo podían ser esos; para él la flor más bonita era la amapola. Le recordaban tanto a Lily… tan rojas como su pelo brillando al sol, tan suaves como su voz, tan llenos de vida como su sonrisa…

Lorcan tenía siempre una amapola en su habitación, en su mesilla. Se los mandaba su madre hechizados para que durasen dos semanas enteras sin agua. Luna nunca preguntaba porque su hijo quería esa flor siempre consigo; sabía que para él significaba algo importante y era suficiente.

En resumidas cuentas, si cualquiera le hubiese hecho una pregunta acerca de Lily, Lorcan hubiese sabido la respuesta.

Y así siguió mucho tiempo. Le entretenía mirarla, aunque hubiese querido no ser tan tímido como para acercársele.

Claro que no supo ciertamente qué era lo que el pasaba hasta que un día Lyssander le explicó que le gustaba una compañera de clase y comprendió que se Lily le gustaba, y mucho. Claro que entonces tenía sólo 13 años y ella cursaba ya su último año en el colegio.

Se pasó todo el año lamentándose por ser tan tímido y por haber sido tan idiota de ir a fijarse en una chica cuatro años mayor que él. Y cuando en verano Lily se fue de vacaciones un mes entero con la gente de su clase de Hogwarts, Lorcan estuvo más ausente de lo normal.

Lysander fue el que más lo notó, aunque no logró sacarle ni un solo comentario sobre qué era lo que le pasaba. Y para más inri, para cuando regresó a casa después de vacaciones de verano, Lorcan había vuelto a Hogwarts para cursar su siguiente año.

Y fue entonces cuando Lysander de verdad se preocupó por su hermano e insistió hasta que le contó lo que le pasaba. Se sentaron juntos en su sala común cuando todos se hubieron ido a la cama y tuvieron una charla larga y tendida. Al final, Lorcan terminó llorando por no terminar de comprender hasta donde había llegado todo el asunto. Y su gemelo le dio el único consejo que creyó conveniente.

─Hazle saber que existes ─le dijo seriamente─. Hazle ver que no eres sólo un niño, aunque te cueste años conseguirlo.

Así que ese año, con tan sólo 14 años, decidió que se convertiría en un hombre para poder conquistarla. Porque si algo era Lorcan era realista, y sabía que aún era un niño. Pero tenía tiempo, hasta que él terminase los estudios y ella regresase de estudiar para Auror, y fuese suficientemente hombre para que Lily pudiera aceptarlo.

Dicho y hecho. Lorcan creció y se conviertió en todo un hombre, aún cuando sólo tenía 18 años. Salió de Hogwarts habiéndose estirado hasta alcanzar el 1,90. A diferencia de su gemelo, quien era un ligón empedernido, siguió siendo un chico callado, con un encanto misterioso que atraía a algunas chicas. Su pose desgarbada, que lo diferenciaba de su gemelo que se había convertido en un guaperas chachas, junto con su media melena oscura hacía que varias chicas se acercasen a él.

Pero para él sólo existía una chica, aunque llevase años sin verla dad que sus horarios nunca coincidían.

Fue ese verano cuando volvió a coincidir con Lily. Habían cuadrado todos las fechas para poder ir a la Madriguera a pasar un mes y Lorcan estaba ansioso por volver a verla. Lily no era de las de hacerse fotos por lo que no la había visto desde esa última vez. Por eso esperaba ansioso, revolviéndose en la silla del salón de La Madriguera donde estaba sentado, y cuando ella entró por la puerta le pareció ver una aparición celestial.

Lily había crecido unos centímetros. Pero Lorcan, con su altura, le llevaba unos buenos 25. Su pelo estaba más largo, había pasado de estar por los hombros a media espalda, pero seguía siendo de ese rojo intenso que tanto le gustaba a él. Sus ojos brillaban de alegría al reencontrarse con la familia y su sonrisa lo deslumbró, haciéndole abrir la boca casi sin querer. Lysander tuvo que darle un codazo para que reaccionara y se pusiera de pies a la espera de que la chica llegase a saludarles. Aunque tuvo que disimular bastante dado que otros llegaron antes, como Albus, James o Hugo, quienes le dieron un apretón de manos y unas palmaditas en el hombro mientras le decían lo mucho que había crecido.

Cuando Lily llegó donde estaba su gemelo, Lorcan respiraba profundamente para no quedar en ridículo como la última vez. Vio como la pelirroja abrazaba a su hermano y le lanzó una mirada de odio; Lysander lo miró con cara de pedir perdón por encima de la espalda de Lily.

─¡Pero cómo has crecido! ─medio chilló la chica mirando a Lysander de arriba abajo─. ¡Estás enorme! ─luego miró a Lorcan, quien retuvo la respiración─. Y tú no te quedas atrás.

Acto seguido lo abrazó, haciendo que Lorcan se sintiese como en el cielo. Rodeó la estrecha cintura de la chica con sus brazos y apoyó su cara en la coronilla de la pelirroja, permitiéndose aspirar el aroma dulzón que desprendían sus cabellos.

─Estáis los dos muy guapos ─los alabó ella y el pecho de Lorcan se hinchó aún cuando el piropo no había sido sólo para ella.

Lily siguió saludando al resto de la gente pero Lorcan no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

─Tío, vas a mojar el suelo con tanta baba ─se burló a su lado Lysander.

─Se lo voy a decir ─susurró convencido sin apartar la mirada de ella.

─¿Decirle qué? ─preguntó su gemelo─. ¿Qué estás pillado por ella?

─Que estoy enamorado de ella ─corrigió mirando finalmente a su hermano─. Esta noche, antes de la cena. Cuando todos estén ayudando a preparar todo me la llevaré a parte y se lo diré.

Lysander supo que Lorcan se había hecho un hombre, y que estaba decidido a conquistar a Lily.

Esa noche Lorcan cumplió, y cuando todos estaban ayudando a preparar la famosa gran mesa en el jardín de La Madriguera, interceptó a Lily, que llevaba varias copas en la mano, y se la llevó a una esquina oscura del jardín desde la cual nadie podía verles a no ser que los estuviesen buscando justamente ahí.

─¡Lorcan! ─gritó ella cuando se vio arrastrada de repente con los vasos a punto de caer─. ¿Qué haces? ¡Se me caen!

─Lo siento, Lily ─realmente no lo sentía y tenía el corazón henchido por ver que la chica de sus sueños era capaz de distinguirlo de su hermano gemelo─, pero tengo que hablar contigo.

─¿No puede ser en otro momento? ─preguntó la chica, ajena a todo lo que estaba a punto de suceder─. Estoy ayudando a poner la mesa y…

─No, tiene que ser ahora ─declaró.

Lily vio la decisión en los azules ojos del chico y simplemente asintió.

─Está bien ─aceptó, un poco curiosa─. Dime.

Lorcan respiró profundamente. Iba a hacerlo, iba a declarar su amor a Lily, después de años de guardarse todos los sentimientos dentro.

─Verás, nos conocemos ¿desde cuándo? ¿Desde siempre? ─la pelirroja asintió─, y siempre nos hemos llevado bien. Es verdad que yo no hablaba mucho… era tímido, bueno sigo siéndolo, pero ya no tanto… y no me atrevía a hablar mucho con gente que no fuese Lysander porque, claro, él es mi hermano y es diferente la situación… Además éramos los más pequeños y…

─Lorcan, respira ─rió suavemente Lily al ver lo nervioso que el chico estaba y l rápido y atropelladamente que estaba hablando─. Estás desvariando porque seguro que no es eso lo que quieres decirme. ¿Qué pasa, es malo? ─Lorcan negó con la cabeza─. Entonces dime. Vete al grano que siempre es mejor.

─¿Al grano? ─preguntó algo confuso.

─Al grano ─insistió ella.

─Está bien ─aceptó él─. Lo que yo quiero decirle, Lily es que…

─¡Chicos, a cenar! ─la voz de Molly gritando lo calló, y ambos miraron hacia donde todos estaban yendo hacia la mesa del centro del jardín─. ¡Rápido, que se enfría todo!

─Vamos ─susurró Lily haciendo que Lorcan lo mirase─. Ya sabes cómo es Molly.

Él no pudo más que asentir y seguir a la chica mientras se sentía decepcionado de no haber sido más directo. Cuando se sentó al lado de su gemelo, éste le interrogó con la mirada y no pudo más que negar con la cabeza y una mirada triste.

La cena estaba deliciosa, como siempre, pero Lorcan no terminó de saborearla a gusto. Estaban por el postre cuando alguien carraspeó, haciendo que todos mirasen a un Hugo que se había levantado y estaba a punto de hablar.

─Familia, aprovechando que es un día de reencuentro quiero ─se aclaró la garganta─, queremos daros una noticia.

Nadie comprendía de quien hablaba hasta que Hugo alargó la mano hacia Lily y ésta la cogió muy sonrosada. Las mujeres de la mesa lanzaron grititos y algunos hombres exclamaciones de asombro. Cuando la chica se puso a su lado, Harry entrecerró los ojos en señal de advertencia al ver a su hija tan cerca de otro hombre pero no fue el único; Lorcan hervía por dentro al intuir lo que venía a continuación.

─Gente, Lily y yo llevamos saliendo desde hace casi un año ─dijo sonriendo a la pelirroja─, y vamos a casarnos.

Una avalancha de vitores inundó el jardín unido a decenas de felicitaciones hacia la nueva descubierta pareja. Molly fue a abrazar a Lily junto con Luna y Ginny mientras Harry iba a amenazarlo.

Lysander miró a su hermano y lo vio mirando a la mesa como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Le puso la mano en el hombro y Lorcan le dio una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras se levantaba con él a felicitar a los prometidos. Sólo él vio cómo estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Tras la cena agitada todo el mundo se fue a sus habitaciones a dormir menos Lorcan, quien salió al jardín a dar una vuelta y despejarse. Estaba sentado mirando hacia las estrellas cuando sintió unos pequeños pasos acercase hasta que finalmente un cuerpo se sentó a su lado. Un dulzón aroma llegó a sus fosas nasales y supo quien era.

─¿No puedes dormir? ─preguntó suavemente Lily a su lado. Lorcan se limitó a negar─. Yo tampoco.

Lorcan la miró. Estaba preciosa con los rayos de luna alumbrando su cara. Su cabello se veía más oscuro pero aún así la luna le arrancaba reflejos rojizos. Sintió su corazón latir desenfrenadamente en su pecho.

─Aún no me has dicho lo que ibas a decirme antes de la comida ─le dijo ella de sopetón.

─Ya… no es importante ─murmuró él cabizbajo.

─¡Claro que sí! ─insistió ella─. Sonaba importante antes. Venga, dime, que además soy muy curiosa.

─En serio… no hace falta…

─¡Venga, Lorca! ─dijo ella, divertida─. ¡No seas niño!

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Lorcan se puso de pies con rapidez y la miró con la rabia pintando sus ojos. Lily se sintió pequeña mirándole desde ahí abajo, algo sorprendida por la fuerza de la mirada de él.

─¡Ese es el problema! ─chilló él algo fuera de sí.

Lily se levantó del suelo al verle darse la vuelta. Veía los puños del chico cerrados con fuerza, con los brazos tensos a cada lado de su cuerpo. No entendía qué pasaba pero sentía que había dicho algo malo.

─¿Qué pasa, Lorcan? ─preguntó acercándose hasta él y poniendo una mano en el hombro de él.

Lorcan se dio la vuelta y la miró, aún con algo de furia en su mirada. Dio un paso hacia ella al tiempo que Lily lo daba en el sentido contrario.

─Lo que pasa ─murmuró arrastrando las palabras─ es que te amo. Te amo desde que tenía 11 años.

Lily abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, sin terminar de creerse lo que estaba oyendo. Pero antes de darle tiempo a decir algo Lorcan siguió hablando.

─Te amo, estoy enamorado de ti, pero tú siempre me has visto como al pequeño Lorcan, ese niño tímido que no hablaba con nadie ─gruñó enfadado─. ¡Pero no lo soy! ¡Soy un hombre! He esperado siete años a haber madurado lo suficiente para ser lo bastante hombre para ti. He rechazado a todas esas chicas porque sólo tñu estabas en mi cabeza.

─Lorcan…

─¡Y vas tú y te prometes con Hugo! ─gritó sin hacer caso a la chica─. ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

La cogió por los hombros y la pegó al árbol en el que había estado apoyado antes de que ella llegase. Ella gimió por el golpe, sintiendo la espalda algo adolorida, pero él ignoró ese gesto.

─¿Qué tiene? ─insistió él.

─Yo…. Lo siento, Lorcan, de verdad, yo no sabía nada ─murmuró tristemente ella.

─¿Qué tiene? ─repitió─. ¿Es porque es mayor?

─Sé que eres un hombre, Lorcan, pero sigues siendo muy pequeño para mi ─susurró ella avergonzada─. Y… no sé, simplemente amo a Hugo.

─Me sigues viendo como a un niño ─dijo él de forma cabezota─. Voy a demostrarte lo poco niño que soy.

Y selló los labios de la chica sin dejarle decir ni una palabra. Lily abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero aunque quiso no pudo moverse dado que Lorcan era más fuerte que ella y la tenía contra el tronco. Sintió la boca del chico moverse contra la de ella y soltó un gritito de dolor cuando mordió su labio inferior, acto que Lorcan aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la boca de ella.

Lily se quedó quieta, esperando que la lucidez de Lorcan volviese. Pero sintió miedo al ver que en vez de apaciguarse, Lorcan subía la mano que tenía en su cintura por dentro de su camiseta. Un sollozo de miedo salió de su garganta.

Fue eso lo que devolvió a la realidad al chico. Separó su cara de la de ella y vio una lágrima recorrer la perfecta cara de ella. Se horrorizó al ver lo que la ira le había empujado a hacer y se separó lo más rápido que pudo del cuerpo de ella, alejándose rápidamente.

─Lo… lo siento ─murmuró antes de echar a correr hacia su habitación.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos consiguió dormir; Lorcan por los remordimientos y la sensación de haber jodido todo con ella y Lily por las palabras que él le había dicho y el amor que le había profesado.

Lorcan no bajó a desayunar a la mañana siguiente, aún cuando Lysander insistió. Su gemelo les dijo a todos que Lorcan se sentía mal y se quedaba a dormir. Más tarde, aprovechando que no había nadie, se preparó un sándwich y salió a dar una vuelta. Vio a todo el mundo jugar al Quidditch en el prado pero fue justo hacia el otro lado. Se sentó debajo de un árbol y se puso a comerse su sándwich. Llevaba un rato cuando una sombra tapó su vista. Cuando consiguió enfocar la vista vio a Hugo delante de él.

─Quiero hablar contigo ─sentenció el chico.

Lorcan se levantó y se puso en frente. Hugo podía tener cuatro años más que él pero eran parecidos de altura por lo que no tenía que levantar la cabeza para mirarle.

─¿Qué quieres? ─preguntó sin molestarse en no sonar borde.

─Lily me lo ha contado todo ─desveló sin rodeos; Lorcan sintió su respiración atorarse al pensar en lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle el día anterior─. No me sorprende que te hayas enamorado de ella, Lily es una mujer excepcional, pero que sea la primera y última vez que la beses.

Lorcan comprendió que Lily no le había contado toda la historia y eso lo tranquilizó, para después hervirle la sangre por la posesividad con la que Hugo hablaba de Lily; ella no era suya, ¡tenía que ser de él!.

─¿Y si no, qué vas a hacerme? ─preguntó de forma retadora─. Lily no es tuya y pienso luchar por ella.

─Ella no te quiere ─dijo Hugo con la rabia empezando a llenarle─. Lily está enamorada de mí. ¡Se va a casar conmigo!

─Eso ya lo veremos…

El partido estaba entretenido cuando empezaron a escuchar varios golpes. Cuando miraron en esa dirección, vieron una nube de polvo a lo lejos. Harry, que seguía siendo el mejor volando en escoba, se acercó un poco hasta distinguir.

─¡Son Lorcan y Hugo! ─gritó dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia donde los dos chicos se estaban pegando.

Entre todos consiguieron separarlos. Harry y Rolf sujetaron a Lorcan mientras Ron y George hacía lo propio con Hugo. Ni aún así dejaron de zarandearse para librarse de su agarre y poder seguir la pelea mientras se insultaban.

─¡Basta ya!

La voz de Lily les hizo quedarse estático. Al ver que no se movían, los adultos soltaron a los dos chicos. Lily fue corriendo hacia Hugo y miró que estuviera bien. Cuando comprobó que no era nada grave, se dirigió hacia Lorcan mientras todo el mundo seguía con la mirada sus pasos.

Lily apoyó una mano en la mejilla de Lorcan pero él la apartó sin cuidado. Alzó la mirada, que hasta ese momento había estado clavada en el suelo, y la fulminó con la mirada.

─¿Por qué lo prefieres a él? ─gritó la pregunta─. ¿Por qué?

Los ojos de Lily se aguaron. No soportaba ver el dolor de Lorcan pero ella no podía hacer nada por cambiar sus sentimientos hacia Hugo. Miró hacia su prometido, quien le había dejado espacio para ir a hablar con Lorcan pero se mantenía alerta, y sonrió suavemente.

─Porque él me llena ─susurró en respuesta volviendo la mirada hacia el herido Lorcan─. Hugo me hace feliz.

Lorcan se fue de La Madriguera y el ambiente fue un poco triste los primeros días después de su marcha. Al de una semana nadie pudo seguir en ese estado ya que empezaron a preparar la boda de Hugo y Lily. Todos ayudaban en los preparativos, salvo Lysander.

─Lo siento, Lily ─le dijo el día que anunció que no ayudaría─, pero sería como traicionar a mi hermano. Asistiré a la boda porque sois mis amigos pero no puedo ayudar en ello.

─Lo entiendo ─susurró una cabizbaja Lily─. Nunca quise dañar a tu hermano, Lysander. Siento mucho toda esta situación.

─Lo sé, Lily ─asintió el gemelo─. Lo sé.

El día de la gran boda llegó. El 28 de agosto fue un día soleado de verano y el jardín de La Madriguera estaba tan hermosamente decorado como el día de la coda de Fleur y Bill.

Hugo estaba nervioso. Toda la familia estaba ya colocada, menos Harry que sería quien entregase a su amada Lily al altar. Estaba retorciéndose los puños por décima vez cuando la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar. Se colocó recto y vio a las niñas pequeñas aparecer echando pétalos de rosas a su paso. Detrás, la novia más hermosa apareció sonriendo, del brazo de Harry.

La boda fue perfecta. Hugo y Lily dieron el sí quiero seguido de un precioso beso al que siguieron los aplausos de todo el mundo. El banquete salió genial, incluso cuando Molly seguía insistiendo en que ella podía haberlo preparado en vez de contratar un catering. Los novios abrieron el baile con un vals seguido de una canción marchosa mientras Hugo quitaba con los dientes la liga de la pierna de Lily y la lanzaba al público entre vítores.

Lily se acercó a la mesa del ponche cuando vio a alguien que no esperaba ver. Ella siempre había sido muy meticulosa y observadora por lo que distinguió a Lorcan apoyado en la mesa a la que se dirigía de su hermano Lysander. Se paró en el camino, dubitativa de si continuar hacia allí o no, pero Lorcan le sonrió tímidamente y ella dedujo que nada malo ocurriría dado que había aparecido y no había hecho un numerito. En unos pasos se colocó delante del chico.

─Felicidades ─fue lo primero que le dijo Lorcan─, ha sido una boda preciosa.

─Muchas gracias ─susurró ella sin esperarse eso.

─Y tú estás preciosa ─declaró solemnemente el chico. Lily fue a hablar cuando Lorcan silenció sus palabras poniendo en dedo sobre sus labios─. Espera, déjame hablar a mí.

La pelirroja asintió y él empezó a hablar.

─Siento mucho todo lo ocurrido, fue todo culpa mía ─se disculpó─. Tenías razón; me comporté como un niño. Te besé a la fuerza y luego traté de…

─Paraste ─dijo ella simplemente─. Eso nunca ocurrió.

─Imagino que es lo mejor, por eso no has contado nada ─Lily sonrió de forma comprensiva─. Nunca te pediré perdón las suficientes veces, Lily.

─Ya no importa.

─Sólo he venido a decirte que lo siento y felicidades ─repitió nervioso─. Lo hice todo mal, me comporté como un niñato, pero he reflexionado todo este tiempo y me he dado cuenta de que estuvo mal. Te amo, Lily, y por eso quiero que seas feliz y… ─miró por encima del hombro de la pelirroja─, él te hace feliz.

─Sí, lo hace ─afirmó ella rotundamente─. Siento todo esto. Eres un chico genial y conocerás a una buena chica que corresponda tus sentimientos.

─Lo sé ─sonrió Lorcan─. Sólo… si te hace daño dímelo; le pegaré una paliza por no haber sabido valorarte.

─No lo hará pero lo tendré en cuenta ─rió ella.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada. Cuando se quedaron sin aire se miraron a los ojos. Lorcan se acercó a ella y le sujetó la cara entre las manos. Lily no dejó de mirarlo mientras se acercaba y cuando estuvo justo a pocos centímetros, Lorcan le dio un suave beso en la frente aspirando por última vez el dulzón aroma de la pelirroja.

─Sé feliz, Lily ─le dijo por última vez─. No te arrepientas nunca de esta decisión. Prométemelo o no me iré contento.

─Lo seré ─prometió ella─. Te lo prometo.

─Eso está bien ─susurro él al tiempo que alargaba la mano.

Lily miró, curiosa, y vio dos únicas flores en su mano: un girasol y una amapola. Entendió que Lorcan sabía que su flor favorita era el girasol pero no comprendía que tenía que ver la otra.

─Las amapolas me recuerdan a ti ─le respondió Lorcan a la pregunta no formulada.

─Gracias ─murmuró en voz muy baja ella mientras se llevaba las flores para aspirar su aroma.

Lorcan sonrió por última vez antes de darse la vuelta e irse alejando con su pose desgarbada. Lily no alejó su vista de aquel que sabía que tardaría mucho tiempo en volver a ver, ay que comprendía que él debía sanar sin ella, y aunque le daba pena, porque era su amigo, quería que él también fuese feliz.

─¿Qué quería? ─la voz de Hugo a su lado la sobresaltó.

─¡Hugo! ─se llevó la mano al pecho. ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

─No has respondido a mi pregunta.

─Quería felicitarme ─le dijo ella sonriendo melancólicamente─, y que le prometiera que sería feliz.

─Eso es muy maduro por su parte ─alabó el chico.

─Lo es ─una sonrisa pícara asomó por las comisuras de los labios de Lily─. Y también quería decirme que si alguna vez me dañabas le diría y vendría a pegarte otra paliza.

─Yo le pegué la paliza a él ─alardeó.

Ambos rieron por la tontería y Hugo la abrazó por la cintura para darle un suave beso en los labios. Lily miró una última vez hacia donde momentos antes estaba Lorcan.

─Me hizo prometerle que no me arrepentiría de haber tomado esta decisión ─declaró en voz baja la chica.

─¿Y te arrepientes ─preguntó serenamente Hugo.

Lily lo miró a los ojos, dudando una milésima de segundo, pero comprendió que nunca lo haría, que había tomado la decisión correcta.

─Nunca ─afirmó rotundamente─. Te quiero, Hugo.

─Yo también, mi amor.

the end

* * *

><p><strong>SxLMalfoy<strong>: No sé si tenías preferencia sobre algún personaje que se quedase con Lily pero como apenas conozco a ninguno he hecho esa elección un poco al azar; espero haber acertado. Y bueno el final... ya sabemos que en las relaciones entre 3 alguno sale perdiendo así que sólo por ser tú te chivo que al final Lorcan consigue una chica que le quiere en un futuro xD


End file.
